The dawn of something new?
by Waterninja33
Summary: You submitted your oc's so I did this it's not finished im still working at it hope you guys like it.


Skie took off as I was sitting upon her saddle, racing the wind I looked over at Zane and the others. I gave them a warm smile. We landed I was looking for some new friends. I saw a girl with pink hair standing by the fruit stand. I slowly walked up to her and said "Hi." She said "Hello, what's your name?" "My name is, Maddy and what's yours?" "Ro." She sais with a smile. "Ro, that's a nice name." We talked for a while. Soon my brothet, Cole walked up to me. "It's time to go home." "Can Ro come?" "Sure let's just get home in time for training." I hopped up onto Skie's saddle and reach for Ro's hand. She carefully grasped my hand and hopped onto the saddle. When we reach the dojo, Sensei Wu studied Ro very carefully he sensed potential in her. She had the potential of plants. We trained for several hours. Ro was good. The next week we went back to town. Ro needed to get her things together. On our way there Ro met up with some of her friends. One was names Madeline, she was a bit nerdy looking but I thought she was pretty. The other was named Marlene she had beautiful silver eyes. Then there was Keishi she was also pretty. On our way back we saw a girl riding a grey phoenix with black flames on its wings and tail. The girl had black braided hair. Who was she? she gave me an evil look through a dagger, scraping Skie's feathers causing us to crash. "Tell, hell that nicole sent you."

Falling,crashing to the ground, me, Ro, Keishi, Marlene, and Madeline all gasped. as we hit the ground Skie had broken her wing. " We've got to walk back now." I said, shaking thedust off of me." Cole and Zane, flew there dragons, Rocky and Shard down. Suddenly the dark phoenix, swoops down landing on top of a rock. " What's in your satchels? Empty them I need money." I nervously grabbed my satchel and unbuckled the latch. I don't have lines on the ground, I took my kyoku out before dumping the things out. My kyoku was my most prized possesion. She hopped off of her phoenix grabbing all of the money. I felt so helpless. My brother, Cole ran in front of me, and said "You bastard! Leave my little sister alone." "Now, now dear that's no way to talk to a lady. Especially one you barely know. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nicole ninja of moon water. I am a rouge I hunt for money, I feed and care for myself and other street dwellers. And now you know." I started to feel sorry for nicole. "Stop it Cole! Lets just leave her be and go home." The Zane interrupted. "I'll take Skie home you and your friends can ride shard." I thanked him, and hopped up onto shard's back. Nicole had already left but you can almost be for sure she'll get us again soon. I somewhat admire nicole, she seems kind and giving.

We all got to know eacothet well. Madeline likes my brother Cole, she also became ninja of thunder. Ro became ninja of plants. Keisi became became ninja of snakes. Marlene became ninja of wind and she likes Jay.

We soon found another girl with potential. Her name was Kira, she was an orphan. Flying back home, guess who? Nicole. She just wanted to talk a while so we did just that. She's not that bad of a person.

A few months later we all decided to go to a dance. Kira and kai danced.(Now imma do a pov)

Kai's pov: Kira looked so beautiful her long, black hair, her jade blue eyes glowing like stars. I knew this had to be love. Her dragon medallian, shining in the moonlight, her smile so pretty. She could light up the darkest days.I slowly moved around the dancefloor with her. I wish it could last forever.

Kira's pov: Kai was looking so handsome. His brown, spikey hair glisemed under the moonlit sky. His amber eyes, glowing like fire. He slowly spun me around on the dancefloor, with feeling.

Marlene's pov: As I danced with Jay I looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes glew like a solar eclipse. It made me blush. We slowly danced around in circles. Jay, grasping my hand tightly, kissed my cheek, causing my face to turn scarlet.

Jay's pov: As I danced with marlene, her electric blue hair, so beautiful. I saw that she was blushing, this made me blush too. I don't know, I felt awkward in a good way. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, her face turned red, I felt all of my blood rush to my head, as I

Madeline's pov: Cole looked as handsome as ever. His coal black hair shimering in the night, his brown eyes shone like a thousand shooting stars. He held me close as he moved me around, with feeling. It felt like forever, I wish it could have been forever.

Cole's pov: I stared into Madeline's beautiful eyes. Her blonde hair straightened, her bangs swept neatly to the left. I felt my heart race as I held her close. I wish time could freeze.

Maddy's pov: Zane held me tight in his arms. His blue eyes reminded me of ice, his bleach blonde hair sparkled in the night. I was probably blushing the whole time, but I didn't mind it. He leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

Zane's pov: Maddy was looking as beautiful as always, her hair had a silver ribbon in it. Her silver eyes reminded me of waves crashing in the ocean, strong, but beautiful. Her usually spikey, black hair was straightened and her bangs that usually covered her eyes were neatly swept to the side, held in place by bobbie pins. I leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

Keishi's pov: Everyone looked happy I was too. I danced alone, but being alone, I felt freedom. The freedom of a bird, I danced until I was tierd out.

Ro's pov: I danced with Lloyd. His green eyes were really handsome. I blushed. He smiled at me, his blonde hair, neatly sliked to the side. We slowly moved around the floor with eachother. He gave me a big hug. I felt so happy.

Lloyd's pov: I danced around with Ro. Her blue eyes so gorgeous. Her pink hair shimmering like a rose. She was perfectly beautiful. Her smile, to me was worth a million bucks, wait no the world. I hugged her tightly never wanting to let go.

We all went to a fancy resteraunt after that. Afterwards we camped out under the stars. I cuddled up against his chest, he kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, my dear." He said with a smile. Everyone was all sound asleep, all exept for me. My owl, Icgloo showed up and told me of a disasterous event, in the future.

To be continued... 


End file.
